I'm out to get you
by PottsXStark
Summary: Tony went out with and dumped a secretly problematic girl in his sophomore year of high school and now in his junior year she seeks revenge for what he did but she also believes Pepper might have triggered him to do what he did so she comes out to get her too. Is she going to kill them?
1. Lights out

**(Sooo I got an idea for a horror story...feel like I haven't written actual suspense and horror in awhile so hope it's good plus some added drama and stuff...) **

Thunder roared and rained poured down to the ground hard. A woman with black hair and hazel eyes narrowed her eyes starring at the picture of a boy she despised so very much. She was in her dark trashed room sitting on her bed holding the picture frame with her pale hands.

Her sheets were ripped, her mirror was fractured, her curtains were ripped aswell, and her walls looked like someone smashed them with a bat. "Breaking up with me was a mistake" she said. "I hate you...I hate you so much" she said. There was another frame next to her holding a picture of a red haired girl. "I hate him and you!" She yelled.

"You took him away from me..." She said. "But don't worry I'll get my revenge...and you won't see it coming" she said grabbing a knife and stabbing the picture frame of the girl through the glass. "AHAHAHA!" She yelled while stabbing the picture. She threw the boys picture and the girls picture and started attacking it with a golf club. "DIE DIE DIE!" She yelled.

...

"I'm so tired" Pepper said groaning as she slouched in her seat. She rested her head down on the desk. "Why so out of it?" Tony asked who was sitting next to her. "FBI...file...searching" she said. "Who was it this time?" Tony asked rolling his eyes.

"The maggia I know are up to something" she said. "Pepper the maggia haven't been on the scene in over five months" he said. "Which is strange!" She said lifting her head. "Alright class please take out your worksheets from last class and begin working on them and if you finished just sit tight until everyone else is done" said the teacher when the bell rang.

"I knew it'd pay off if I finished last class" she said putting her head down again and shutting her eyes. She fell asleep in less than three minutes while others finished their work. "Lets review class" said the teacher. She looked around the room and spotted Pepper sleeping.

She crossed her arms. "Potts" she said. "Pepper" Tony whispered. He kicked her leg hoping she would wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. "Miss Potts what were you doing?" The teacher asked. Pepper became aware of what was happening and quickly sat up straight.

"I was uhh...checking my work with my head down? Uh yeah it's this new thing we do that uh.." She said. Everyone started giggling. "Fall asleep again and I will give you a detention" the teacher said. A girl all the way in the back of the room threw a crumbled paper behind Peppers head. "Hey!" She said. She grabbed the paper and opened it.

It was a colored picture of a person getting stabbed by someone. The victim looked a lot like Pepper and the killer had black hair which Pepper didn't seem to recognize. She turned around and didn't see anyone who could match this person but she did see someone suspicious who was wearing a hoodie over their head but her black hair could still be seen sort of.

She crumbled the paper again and kept it. After class Pepper walked up to the roof thinking about the picture. Tony and Rhodey were talking to each other when they opened the door to the roof. "Why'd you take your backpack with you there's no trouble right now" Rhodey said.

"Because if there's trouble during our free period I would have my armor already duh!" Tony said. They found Pepper sitting on the floor looking out at the city. "Something on your mind?" Tony asked sitting next to her and nudging her arm. "Oh when did you get here?" She asked. "Right now didn't you hear us?" He asked. "Oh no sorry" she said.

"You need sleep" he said pinching her cheek. "Ow..." She said. "Hehehe you're too cute" he said. Rhodey rolled his eyes and sat on one of the crates taking out his phone. Out of nowhere another crumbled paper was launched at Tony and hit him in the chest. "What's this?" He asked unfolding it.

There was a picture of a person who looked like Tony being cut up by the same black haired girl Pepper saw in her picture. She looked over and couldn't believe what she saw. "This isn't happening..." She said looking away from the horrible drawing. This person was a very good drawer because it was easy to identify who was who. Pepper took out her crumbled paper and gave it to Tony. "What's this?" He asked. He unfolded it to see her being stabbed. "Who's throwing these papers at us?" He asked.

"I wish I knew" she said. "Someone's out to get us and I don't know why" she added. "I'll find out who it is" he said tucking the papers into his pocket. "I admit I'm scared" she said. "Don't worry no ones gonna hurt you" he said. "What about you?" She asked. An alert flashed on his phone.

Tony stood up. "Pepper have you forgotten?" He asked pressing the triangle in the center of his chest letting the red and yellow armor engulf him. "I'm Iron man" he said then closed his face plate and blasted off. She smiled as she watched him fly away.

...

After school they went to the usual spot which was the armory. "You see Rhodey I needed it" Tony said as he walked into the armory. "Ah whatever dude" Rhodey said. Pepper yawned. "So when's that Junior field trip?" She asked. "Next weekend" Rhodey said.

"Are you going?" He asked. "Im only a junior once so why not" she said. "What is this field trip supposed to be about?" Tony asked hopping onto his controller chair. "It's just some fun weekend activity for Juniors before they become seniors" Rhodey said. "We all stay the night at a hotel room and during the day we do whatever activity we want" he said.

"Sign me up" Tony said. "One of them's the beach" Pepper said. She giggled along with Rhodey. "I won't be doing that then" Tony said. "I don't get why you don't like the beach" she said. "I've told you many times I don't like guys checking you out" he said.

"Oh please no one checks me out" she said. "Oh yeah what about that hunky guy last summer?" Tony asked. "Psh all he said was that I look cute in my bathing suit what I can't take a complement from other guys? And he was right about it too!" She said.

"Still...pisses me off" Tony said. "You're just jealous guys like me" she said. poking his side. "H-Hey quit that!" He said. "Your just a ticklish jealous man" she said poking him some more. "I mean it Pepper!" He said trying to get away. "I'll stop if we can go to the beach!" She said. "No!" He said. Suddenly the lights went out and there was gun fire.

**(Uh oh...review)(I'm actually working on another new story right now XD so many ideas...)**


	2. Murder after murder

**(What you are about to read don't get upset you have to read all the way to the end of the story THEN I reveal the truth so whatever makes you go "NOO!"** **wait people.)**

Tony took action immediately. He grabbed Peppers arm quickly pulling her into his arms and hitting the floor. He was on top of her shielding her with his body. After a few gun shots the lights flickered back on. Tony looked up and saw bullet holes on the armor pods and a note right in front of them.

He looked down to see Pepper covering her face with her hands still. "It's alright Pep it's over" he said. She peeked through her fingers. "That was scary" she said. Tony got up along with helping her up too. He wrapped his arms around her as she did the same.

Suddenly Pepper screamed in horror letting go of Tony to cover her mouth as tears rolled down her face. "W-what! What's wrong?" Tony asked panicking. She lifted her finger shaking. He turned around to see something so unbelievable.

She collapsed on her knees and started crying. Rhodey was sitting on the floor against the counter slouching and bleeding to death. His arm, head and chest was shot. A puddle of blood was created from the blood that streamed from him. Tonys jaw dropped.

"What a horrible way to die" Pepper said crying still. He slowly walked over to Rhodey and crouched down. "Buddy...please still be alive" he said gently shaking him. He lifted his head and saw his eyes open looking lifeless...he was lifeless.

"No..." Tony said shaking his head. Tears slipped from his eyes. "No buddy don't leave me!" He said grabbing his arm and pulling him into a hug. "Rhodes!" Tony yelled. Pepper crawled over to the note and read it. "Monster..." She said. She shook her head. "Oh Rhodey!" She said crying full blast.

Tony let go of Rhodey and gently set him back closing his eyes. He got up and walked over to Pepper who was holding the note. "Let me see this" he said. She gave him the letter and he read it. "Phase one complete" it said. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" Tony yelled. She stood up and grabbed ahold of his shoulders. "Listen lets think this through like civilized people it's what Rhodey would want" she said. She wiped her face. "I know..." Tony said sniffling.

"I'll call an ambulance" she said but Tony grabbed her wrist before she could move. "Don't the FBI can't know I'm iron man yet and if we tell them they have to get involved and I don't want them to" he said. "Tony we have to!" She said. "No this is our fight and we fight it ourselves I'm done with cops anyway" he said.

"I could tell my dad and-" "especially don't tell your dad" he finished. "But why?" She asked. "Just trust me" he said. "Tony tell me what your thinking!" She said. "I don't want to see anyone else get killed!" He said grabbing the sides of her arms. "And I also don't want you involved as well" he said.

"No I'm a part of this we avenge Rhodey together!" She yelled. "I'm not losing you too!" He yelled back. "What happens if you get killed! What am I supposed to do! Cry the rest of my life?!" She asked. "No..." Tony said. "I love you Tony...and I can't stand to see you get hurt that's why I want to be there with you...to avenge Rhodey and protect you" she said.

"That's my job" he said. "We protect each other" she said. "I guess..." He said. She slowly leaned closer to his face and placed her lips onto his.

"Lets find this bastard together..." She grabbed ahold of both his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "For Rhodey" she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you Pep" he said pulling her into a hug. Pepper sniffled. "Lets give him a proper burial then" she said. "Yeah.." He said.

Tony dug a hole around the back of the armory as Pepper sat down on the grass holding Rhodeys body under the grey sky. She stroked his cheek and a lot of times wanted to cry again but fought the tears. "Lets bag him" Tony said. They put him in a large human size bag and gently placed him into the hole.

It started to rain and the hole got muddy so they were getting dirty. Once they finished they covered the body with the dirt the dug up. Pepper couldn't take it anymore she threw the shovel to the ground and started crying again.

She plopped on her knees making the mud splat and dirtying her cheek, legs, arms, and clothes. Tony kneeled down next to her and gave her a hug. "It's not fair! Who would want to kill Rhodey!" She said. He kissed the part of her cheek that wasn't dirty. "This guy will pay for the suffering he put us through" he said.

"Come on" he said helping her up. They walked back inside and dried up. Tony immediately after started searching and scanning the note for clues. At the same time he was comforting Pepper by letting her sit on his lap when he sat on the controller chair and threw in some humor just to cheer her up.

"This guy made sure not to leave behind any tracks" Tony said as his eyes were going left to Right rapidly because he was reading something. It was about eleven PM and he could see Pepper was getting tired. She was sitting on his lap and the controller chair was positioned with them tilting upwards to the ceiling.

She was resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll walk you home and ill just continue the search on my own" he said in a quiet tone.. She shook her head as she closed her eyes resting them.

"It's late and we have school tomorrow" he said. "I'm skipping" she said in the same quiet tone. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Wanna sleep here tonight then?" He asked. "Mhm" she said. Tony reached and grabbed a blanket that laid on the floor.

He swung it over placing it over the both of them. She got comfortable and watched Tony search. Both their eyes were half open. "Try the FBI database" she said. She typed in her fathers FBI information.

They went on another hour of searching then crashed. At around nine AM they woke up to a loud boom outside. They got up and rushed outside. Peppers jaw dropped. "Who's doing this to us?!" She yelled crying. "I'm so sorry Pepper..." Tony said. She started running.

**(Another cliff hanger BWAHAHAHA expect those in every chapter the element of suspense is staying strong!)(review!)**


	3. You can run but you can't hide

Pepper fell to her knees and held up the head of her father. "Dad...please say something!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. "Don't leave me!" She said. Tony couldn't take it that just drew the line. His hands formed into fists and his anger took over him. He went back inside and armored up.

"Computer check Virgil's vitals" he said walking back out. "Error unable to scan" the computer said. "Huh?" Tony said confused. He kneeled down next to Pepper and rubbed her back side to side.

"Pepper" he said. The girl ignored him and just sobbed. "Pepper I need you to look at me, l-look at me" he said moving her chin. He put both hands on her cheeks. "We will find this guy and avenge your dad and Rhodey remember we still have each other" he said.

"And how long will that last!" She said sobbing even more. "Oh god and how could we tell Roberta her own son was murdered!" She said. "I-l can't do this Tony just kill me I can't live with myself I'm emotionally scarred!" She said.

"Don't quit on yourself!" He said now clutching her shoulders. "Snap out of it!" He said. She just kept crying and saying how much she wanted to die right now. "My best friend is gone and now my dad who's next!" She yelled. Tony hugged her head close to his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"No matter how bad things get you can't quit like this, please don't ever talk like that again" he said. "It hurts so bad" she said as she tightened her grip. "It hurts me too I just lost Rhodey for gods sake he's been through everything with me and Virgil was a pretty cool guy, he was a great father and this punched me in the stomach just to see him like this" he said.

"But after all that I still don't feel like my world is destroyed" he said. "That's because guys are stronger that girls" she said sniffling. "No not at all my world is still standing because your in it, if you died then that's when I'd be completely destroyed" he said. "I guess...I don't feel as bad as I thought anymore" she said. "I love you Pepper" he said. "I love you too" she said.

"Why don't we bury him next to Rhodey?" Tony suggested. She nodded and looked back at her dad. She saw something strange the second time she looked at him. "There's something off about him..." She said. "What is it?" He asked. "Well...I can't put my finger on it" she said. He looked at the body but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "I'm sure everything's just fine" he said. She nodded looking at the body suspiciously.

They carried the body around the back and Tony grabbed his shovel. Pepper hugged her dads head close to her. "Don't worry...ill find out who did this" she said. By the time they finished burying him Tony noticed something roll over to where they were. He walked over to it and picked up what looked like a metal ball. He examined it then realized what it was. "PEPPER RUN!" He yelled as he threw the bomb as far as he could then ran to Peppper shielding her.

The bomb exploded very close to the armory but lucky it didn't hit it. "Hey remember that field trip this weekend?" She asked. "Why are you bringing that up?" He asked. "Cause I need to get away from Manhattan like now" she said. "Well...it's not a bad idea at this point but we would be running away if we did this" he said. "Running away means never coming back" she said. "Just for two days I want to leave I'm so stressed out and I have pains in my stomach from the crying and pain" she said.

He thought it out. "Alright lets just leave for two days to recharge then come back" he said. She nodded. "Go get your suit" he said. Pepper ran into the armory and armored up. She looked around the armory and sighed. "Please stay whole" she prayed then walked back outside. "So what place do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Sunny days awesome beaches...Miami" she said. "Computer calculate flight time to Miami, Florida" he said. "Approximately fifty minutes with turbo jets turned on" the computer said. "Activate the turbo jets" he said to Pepper.

She grabbed his hand. "Lets go" she said. They went and grabbed a few clothes in a duffel bag first then they took off and flew to Miami faster than a jet. It was around noon when they made it. "On the way here I already booked a hotel" he said.

"Which one?" She asked. "JW Marriott Marquis" he said. They landed behind a dumpster and armored down. Pepper looked up at the glorious sky, not a cloud in site. "Come on" Tony said. They followed the coordinates to the hotel on his pod.

"Is this it?" She asked. "Yup" he said. She was stunned this place was magnificent. They walked through the glass doors stepping on marble floors. The lobby was a beautiful site to see. The desks were wood with marble counter tops with ladies in uniforms talking on the phones to guests and potential guests.

They had a Starbucks shop in a corner and next to that was a gift shop. There was a small living room-like area that contained leather couches with single leather chairs and a glass coffee table with magazines and a huge black rug under all that.

Tony checked in had Peppers eyes wondered around the lobby. "Come on our room is ready" he said. A bellman led them to their room which was all the way at the top. They were about 65 out of 72 stories high. He slipped in his key card and opened the door for them. Tony gave him a tip. "Have a nice day" the man said then walked away. "Oh my...god" she said dropping her duffel bag.

He requested an executive suite which contained one king size bed that was prepared with white sheets, and covers, and pillows with two red decorative pillows. They had 55" Class (54.6" Diag.) LED 8000 Series Samsung Smart TV hanging on the wall under a wooden brown dresser with Crome knobs. The floors were a chocolate wood then the bathroom which contained a glass shower and master tub. The wooden counter with marble tops hung on to the walls with a crome faucet. The whole bathroom portion was covered with wall tiles. There was a little kitchen too with a steel fridge and a white electric stove and the counters matched the bathroom counters with the same faucet as well. The best part of it all was the view. Outside was a small balcony covered with floor tiles, and a love seat with a small plant and a stunning view of Miami.

"This is...amazing!" She said. She turned around and jumped Tony wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly. Tony kicked the door closed behind him as he was getting swarmed with kisses by Pepper. "I wish we could stay here forever" she said.

"Me too" he said. He walked over to the bed and sat with Pepper now on his lap still in the same position. "Hey Tony..." She said. "Yeah?" He said. "Was it wrong to leave?" She asked. "I think if someone knew they would understand why we had to leave" he said.

"It's only for two days don't stress about it remember we came here to cool off" he said. "Yeah..." She said. He started kissing her neck. "That tickles" she said giggling. "Come on let's go look around" he said. "Go look around looking like this? No way" she said. Tony looked down at her shirt then his shirt.

"Did we take a bath last night?" He asked. We fell asleep on the controller chair remember. "Shower time" he said. She got off him and grabbed her bag. "I go first!" She said. "Dawww we can't go together?" He said in a flirty way. Pepper instantly blushed. "Uh I um... Uh" she said not sure what to say.

Tony laughed. "I'm just messing with you" he said. She smiled then dropped her bag into the bathroom. She walked over to him and grabbed his wrist pulling him towards the bathroom. "Wait, what really?!" He said excitedly.

...

After their bath they got dressed. Pepper slipped on a rosy red tank top and white shorts and white high top all stars. Tony put on white cargo shorts and a grey shirt with Nikes and a Armani watch. He grabbed his golden room key, put it in his wallet and put the wallet in his back pocket along with his cellphone in his front pocket.

"Come on!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. They first explored the in door basketball court which was very large it had a basketball rack and a giant TV on the news channel. "I'm so coming back to this place..." Tony said.

After the court the explored the spa which Tony was not interested in at all but he knew Pepper enjoyed it. It offered everything you could ever want. Mud baths, massages, facials etc. "I love this place!" She said. They explored the dining room and pool. They spent about a good four hours then headed back to the room.

As they went up the elevator they noticed a weird wobble. "What is that?" She asked. Suddenly the elevator stopped climbing and stayed that way. "We're stuck in between floors" he said. "Aw- Whoa!" She yelled out when the elevator started dropping. "What's going on!" She yelled. "We're dropping fifty floors down!" He yelled. The numbers rapidly started dropping.

**(Pfft another cliff! You mad bro? I'm sorry I keep doing this but I did warn you I was doing a cliff hanger in every single chapter here! Thus the suspense is born. Well review please I hope to have at least six new reviews my goal is to reach the twenties again so please review! Or else...I WON'T UPDATE BAAHAHAHAHA. Man I'm mean naw ill update when I'm able to XD)**


	4. It ends here

**(I have so many ideas for this chapter I have a special cute pepperony scene or scenes XD in my head that's just too cute X3 AHH okay okay here we go EEEP! X33) **

Pepper clutched the railing as the elevator dropped while Tony tried prying the doors open. "I'm not g-going down this way" he said. It took all his strength to open the doors but even when he did the elevator was going so fast that if they jumped their bodies would be chopped in half so he tried braking off a rail so he could throw it and maybe stop the elevator. "What are you doing?" She yelled. "Trying to break this thing off!" He said. Pepper was confused but she didn't want to die yet so she trusted whatever plan he had in mind so she helped him break it off.

Once he did so he threw it through the doors and surprisingly the steel was strong enough to hold them. It was caught between the ceiling of the elevator and the floor of the 3rd floor. There was a small screech coming from the steel. "Uh oh..." Pepper said.

The rail broke in two then the elevator fell down the last three floors. Once the elevator hit the ground Pepper stumbled and hit head first onto the floor knocking out. Tony fell too but landed on his back. He groaned as he rolled over to his side.

He was next to Pepper who faced the opposite direction of him. He reached his hand out to her shoulder and gently shaked her. "Pep you okay?" He asked. He heard no response from her which made him think maybe she passed out.

He dragged his aching body closer to her and shifted her to her back. Her head shifted with her face, facing Tony. He saw her forehead bleeding a bit. It was painful to move, when he sat up he saw his right arm had a bruise and his muscles on that arm were hurting. He heard Pepper groan.

She slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Ugh I feel like someone just smacked the crap out of my head"she said. Tony stood up and pressed the button for help. "Are you alright though? Any cuts or bruises?" He asked. He kneeled down and started examining her legs and arms. "I'm fine Tony" she said. "Does that cut hurt a lot?" He asked worriedly examining the cut on her forehead.

"Yes,yes" she said with her voice trailing off as her eyes fixed on his injured arm. "How did this happen!" She asked grabbing his wrist and looking at his arm. "Ow..."he said. "It's not broken is it" she asked. "If it was I'd be in excruciating pain" he said. They heard the sound of people coming from the first floor. The elevator was pulled up to the first floor.

Once they were pulled up firefighters immediately took them out of there and rushed them to an ambulance. Their injuries were only minor so they didn't have to go to the hospital. The owner of the hotel was so afraid Tony was gonna sue even though Tony said it was alright that he made their stay free of charge and their meals free as well.

The two headed back to their suite after they were treated. "So fun day?" Pepper asked. He chucked. "Best day ever"he said. Tony slipped in and out his golden key card and entered the room. He took off his shoes and his shirt and just plopped onto the bed. "Ah this is the way to live" he said.

He grabbed the remote, Turned on the Tv and flipped it to the sports channel. Pepper rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and went to go change. "Wait don't you wanna do that in front of me?" He asked smirking. "I think you hit your head on one of the railings" she said then closed the bathroom door.

Few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom wearing a black v neck and shorts. She peeled the covers then laid down next to Tony. "Tony..." She said with a hint of worry in her voice. "What's up?" He asked. "Do you think what happened today was no accident? Like someone did it on purpose? What if it's the same person?" She asked. "There's no way Pep no one knows where we are" he said. "Yeah...your right" she said.

He leaned over and kissed her head. "We came here not to think about this, don't stress over it your safe here" he said. She yawned. "I'm gonna go to sleep" she said tossing the opposite direction from him. He turned off the TV and spooned her. "Your so cuddly" he said. She giggled. He put his arm over and intertwined his hand with hers. "Night love" he said. With Tony hugging her she felt protected."Night" she said.

...

Tony was the last to wake up. He saw Pepper wasn't next to him anymore so he sat up and stretched. "Pep?" He said after he scanned the room for her. The bathroom door opened with her walking out. "Oh hey when did you get up?" He asked. "An hour ago" she said. He looked at the clock and saw it was eleven. "It feels like six thirty" he said plopping back down and covering himself up to his neck.

She walked over, sat on the bed and started running her fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna go take a bath then-" "I'm up" Tony said quickly sitting back up. She laughed. "As I was saying I was gonna go take a bath then go get breakfast while you sleep some more" she said. He shook his head. "I think I found a motive for you" she got up and headed for the bathroom. Tony like the dog he is, took off his shorts while running to the bathroom.

...

"On to phase four" said the mysterious girl. She was looking out her large window with her hands behind her back. She was looking at the hotel Tony and Pepper were staying. "And now this time I'm certain I will kill you" she said. She grabbed a rifle and started loading it up.

...

"So what do you want to do today?" Tony asked. "Have no idea...I've never been here before" she was in the bubbly tub with him while squeaking a rubber duck. He took some foam from the water and globbed it all over her hair. "Hey I don't have white hair!" She said. "You do now" he said chuckling. "Oh yeah? Santa Claus?" she sculpted a bubble beard on his face.

"Still it's natural for men to have white beards so ha!" He said wiping it off. "Not at your age ha!" She said. "Ah shut it bubble mouth" he said putting some of the foam on her lips. She wiped it off. "Foam doesn't taste good" she said. "I'm sure it doesn't" he said. She groaned dropping her head. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"We leave back home tomorrow..." She said. "We'll be fine Pep" he said. He could see her eyes swelling up and accumulating water around them. "Dad..." She quickly covered her eyes. Before crying.

Tony pulled her into a hug. "Shhh it's gonna be alright" he said. "It'll just break my heart to tell Roberta" she said sniffling. His eyes swelled up at the remembrance of Rhodey. "He's in a better place" he said. "I know..." She said. "Come on let's get out of this place and do something fun" he said. She nodded. "Sounds good" she said.

Once they finished they got dressed and headed out the door. "Man I'm starving" he said. "Where should we go?" She asked. "Hmm...I was looking up good restaurants on my phone last night and I saw there was a little bistro down the block" he said. "Awesome" she said. As they walked over there Pepper noticed a person sitting at the bus stop on the other side of the street.

She looked very suspicious which alarmed her. She took Tonys hand and started walking a little faster. Once they made it they took a seat inside. She pulled out her phone which was vibrating. "Who is it?" Tony asked. "It's just Kelsi she said...wow already?" She said. "Huh? And does she know where we are?" He asked.

"No and remember Kylie?" She asked. "Yeah what about her?" Tony asked. "She's getting married!" Pepper said excitedly. "She just finished high school" he said. "Ah whatever at least she didn't marry while she was in high school" she said.

She got another text. "Pfft now she's joking about when I'm getting married" she said. "Well what age do you want to get married?" He asked. "Hmm... Twenty three only because I don't think I need that many years of partying" she said laughing. After they ate they walked down the sidewalk. Kelsi started texting Pepper again. She giggled at the last one that was sent. "What is it?" Tony asked. "Read it" she said handing her phone to him.

_"When is Tony gonna ask you to marry him I want to be a maid of honor dammit!" 12:37 PM 5/13/13_

He chuckled and gave her phone back. "I would" he said in a lower tone. "Yeah then she would go berserk happy" she said. After that sentence she realized what Tony said. "Wait what?" She asked stopping in her tracks. He looked at her. "Did you just say you would marry me?" She asked. "Uh..." He said now realizing what he said.

"I um..." He rubbed the back of his neck looking the other direction. "Oh" he cleared his throat "hey look a blue jay" he said pointing to the bird flying by them. "Quit changing the subject!" She said. "Yes alright yes I did so what it's just my opinion but who cares we don't have to worry for another few years" he said.

"Tony...that's so sweet I never knew how committed you wanted to be" she said. "Well...there's no one else id rather be with other than you...and I uh...considered asking you to marry me when the time comes" he said. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss, for once she didn't care about showing huge PDA she thought Tony was so sweet when he said that.

Out of nowhere a bullet fired passed the two missing them. "Whoa what was that?" He asked. More shooting occurred, he grabbed Peppers wrist and ran towards the hotel. They ran down the block and swiftly slipped through the doors as the employees were about to lock the place down.

Bullets fired through the windows shattering them. He ran to the elevator and he punched the floor number their room was on. "It's that same person that killed my dad and Rhodey I know it I'm not going crazy! I saw a suspicious girl by the bus stop when we walked to that bistro I knew it Tony and now she's gonna kill us!" Pepper yelled freaking out.

"Pepper calm down! The armor is in the room we just armor up and take her down its that simple" he said. The lights in the elevator went out and it started to get bumpy along the way up. Once they reached their floor the doors opened but they wished it didn't. She screamed as bullets were fired.

(**In response to a guest that asked if this girl ever stops, no she doesn't she will stop at nothing to ruin their lives then kill them both. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hoped you liked it! Review please! Or else...no updates to this story AND "Stupid jealousy" Owch I burn buuuut if you review I might be generous enough to update HEHEHE *does evil laugh*)**


	5. You won't slip away again

Pepper and Tony hid behind the walls of the elevator as the bullets fired. "I'm gonna distract this guy you have to go get the armor!" Tony yelled. "Are you crazy you'll get killed!" She yelled back. They fell forward from a huge explosion on the other side of the hotel building. The person shooting fell in there against the wall.

"I have an idea!" Pepper said. She grabbed Tony and quickly made it out of the elevator. She pressed a random floor number and the elevator closed. "Smart move" he said panting. "Lets go!" She said. They ran to their room.

Once Tony was about to slide in his card there was gun shot. Pepper didn't notice where it hit until she looked down and saw the side of Tonys shirt stained with blood and getting bigger.

"Tony!" She yelled. He collapsed on to the floor. She kneeled down next to him, held up his head and clutched his hand. "Your gonna be okay, I'm gonna get the armor and ill take you to the hospital" she said trying her very best to be calm.

"Get inside..." He said weakly. There was another gun shot and Pepper ducted her head releasing a little shriek. She grabbed the room key and slid it in from her position. She dragged Tony in and shut the door quickly.

"I'm gonna go get your armor and ill have it auto pilot you to the hospital" she said. "You can forget it I'm not leaving you with that physco" he said. "You could die if you don't get help!" She said. "I'd rather if you had to stay here" he said. "Please don't be stubborn" she put his arms through the straps and pressed the center of his chest. "I have to help these people" she said. "No Pepper your not staying" he said.

She put her hands on both sides of his head and kissed the top of the helmet and gave him a hug. "I'm less valuable...people need you Tony that's why you gotta live" she said. "Don't ever say that you mean the world to me" he said grabbing her hands. "Medical attention required" said the computer.

"Computer auto pilot to-AHH!" The door exploded and a masked woman entered holding a small object in her hands. "Who are you..." Pepper asked. The woman took off her mask. "Remember me Tony?" She asked. "Judy?!" He said surprised. "Oh so you did remember and hello Pepper" she said. "Are you the one behind this?" She asked.

"Pretty much" Judy said. "But why?" Tony asked. "Because you broke my heart Stark!" She yelled. "Judy...that was last year" he said. "You broke up with me when my mom died and my dad left me! You were all I had" she said. "I'm so sorry but why would you think killing me would solve any of this?" He asked.

"It gives me the satisfaction to know I just made the world a little better by taking heartbreakers out!" She yelled. "And Pepper I'm gonna kill you too because if it weren't for you he probably wouldn't have broken up with me!" She yelled. "Well then if it's my fault kill me not him!" She said.

"No both of you are dead!" Judy yelled. "And this little thing here is a detonator, once I push the button this hotel comes crashing down!" She said. Pepper unnoticeably grabbed her armor and detached the arm and put it on behind her back.

"Hey Judy" she said. "What?" She asked. "How do you like this!" Pepper yelled shooting Judy with her repulsor. She stumbled back so Pepper took the chance to grab her armor and Tony to rush out the door.

She put his arm around her and helped him to the elevator. She pushed the last floor up. He leaned against the railing. "Are you gonna be alright?" She asked. He nodded. When they reached the top floor she helped Tony walk to a stair case that led to the roof. She noticed a small black device beeping next to a large window and flashing red flashes. "Oh crap" she said.

The little thing exploded taking out half the hallway along with other bombs that must've gone off in the building. The two fell to the floor and Pepper dropped her armored backpack. The hotel building tilted forward slowly about to fall over and she started sliding towards the massive hole. She grabbed the edge of the wall and grabbed Tony who started sliding too. "Fly Tony!" She said.

He started hovering then slowly made it up and grabbed Pepper, leaning against the wall. She saw her armor slide down about to fall out. "I have an idea" she said.

"No more ideas" he said. "You have to trust me" she said. "Pepper what are you going to do" he asked. "Just trust me everything's gonna be okay alright?" She said.

"Pepper, PEPPER!" He yelled as she jumped and started gliding through the air out of the building. She reached for her backpack as they fell. "Come on, come on..." She said. She wondered if Tony had upgraded her suit to extremis. "Worth a try" she said. She concentrated hard until the backpack actually dismantled itself and the armored attached itself on to her body. She crashed to the ground.

"That was too close" she said getting up. The building was about to fall on her when she activated her force field. "Alright...lets see what I can do here" she said. She dropped her shields and quickly grabbed ahold of the building pushing it up as best as she could. "Computer max out jets" she said. Tony ignored the pain and flew outside of the building looking for Pepper when he noticed her pushing the building up.

He got on the opposite side of her and helped push it up. She felt the building get lighter oddly so she looked around and saw Tony helping her. "I'll hold it up you seal the cracks" he said through the comm. system. She nodded and flew down and used her lasers to seal the parts of the building that supported it to stand up.

"Alright let go" she said crossing her fingers hoping the building was able to stand up on its own. She was relieved to see it did. Tony flew down to her level and firmly pulled her into a hug. "Your so crazy" he said. "I know" she said giggling.

"You need to get to the hospital" she said. "Then come with me" he said. "I'm sorry I have to take care of this girl what if she kills someone?" She asked. "I'm not leaving you with her I don't care if your in your armor I bet she has her ways of ripping you out" he said. "I thought this might happen" she said.

"Huh?" He said confused. She pressed a button behind his neck and the suit took control. "Nearest hospital, armor down once destination is reached" she said.

"Wait what did you do to my armor?" He asked. "I override the controls so you can't fight back with me" she said. The armor started flying away. "Computer emergency override controls" He said. "Override denied" the computer said. "Dammit" he said.

Pepper flew inside through one of the massive holes and looked for Judy. She hovered around the halls. "Hello Pepper" someone said behind her holding a gun. She turned around. "You really think thats gonna work on me?" She asked.

"Don't think I didn't come prepared" Judy said. "I think it's time for you to go to prison" Pepper said. "We'll see about that" Judy said stunning her making her fall to the floor clutching her stomach.

**(Would you call this a cliffie? I dunno but anywaaaays did you like it? Review!)(P.S sorry this one was kinda short)**


	6. You win, or did you really?

**(Finally I can update this! Been looking forward to this one all week!) **

"Warning multiple errors occurring, armor shutting down" said the computer. "Agh no! no! uhhh...armor retract!" Pepper yelled. Once the armor shut off it followed its last instructions and retracted into the backpack.

"Hahahahaha!" Judy laughed. Pepper got up and swung the armor onto her back. "Now die!" Judy yelled. She started running, dodging the bullets Judy shot at her.

She slid on the marble floor behind a wall. "Lets play a game shall we Pepper?" Judy said. She sat up and waited for Judy's next words.

"Why don't a be that creepy girl that sings and laughs while you run away like a scared little hamster?" She fired a warning shot at the wall which made Pepper wince and jump.

She quickly got up and started running down the hall. "I need a weapon..." She told herself. Judy started walking down the hall as she ran while trying to shoot her.

The fire in the hotel got worse as she ran. She opened the stair exit but that was already engulfed in flames so she ran to the elevators and punched the arrow going down.

The doors opened but the elevator was all the way down to the ground floor. Pepper spun around to make sure Judy wasn't around then made a run for it inside of one of the hotel rooms.

She frantically looked for something she could slide down with. "Thank you people!" She said grabbing a pair of gloves then darted back to the elevator.

"Lala...lalala...come out where ever you are!" Judy said firing a warning shot. Pepper looked at the rope. "No time" she said then jumped down. About half way down she grabbed the rope. She winced a bit from the rope as the gloves quickly gave out.

She landed safely on top of the elevator. "I know your down there!" Judy yelled shooting down. Pepper quickly put her back against the wall waiting for Judy to finish shooting. "Why don't I join you down there?" She asked. Pepper had to think quickly before Judy made it down.

She looked down and noticed the vent. "Yes!" She said. Lucky it was half broken so all she had to do was kick it a few times until it broke open. She jumped on it until she fell down inside the elevator. "I'm coming down!" Judy yelled.

Pepper rapidly pressed the open button. "Come on, come on, come on!" She said getting nervous.

Once the doors opened she pressed the close button and quickly ran out. She was in the garage. "Where's the exit?!" She said running around.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks when she noticed a head leaning against a window inside a black Lexus in the back seat. She gasped once she realized who that was.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled running over to the car. The genius owner of the car was smart enough to leave the car unlocked so she opened the door. She held the body up.

"Wake up!" She yelled shaking the man. "Uhh...ohhh what happened?" He asked slowly waking up. "Oh Rhodey I thought you were dead!" She said hugging him.

"I remember some girl knock me out but I don't know who" he said. "Ill explain later" she said. Pepper saw her dad unconscious next to Rhodey. "Wake up dad!" She yelled. "I'm so glad you guys are okay" she said. "Patricia?" Virgil said.

"Ohh Pepper!" Judy called out. "Just stay in here ill be back!" She said. She shut the door and ran behind an SUV that was parked right in front of the Lexus. She transformed the armor into the full body without her in it.

She peeked over to see where Judy was then quickly tended back to the armor. She toyed with the controls until she was able to fix the errors. "I know where you are!" Judy yelled. "Run system analysis" she said. She put the helmet on to hear the systems response.

"Repulsors functioning normally, power at thirty percent, multiple errors remain in motor functions " said the computer. "Good enough" she said. She detached the arm of the armor then slipped it on. "Look for possible solutions" she said to the armor. Pepper ran across the garage leaving the armor behind the car.

"Alright no more games your dead!" Judy yelled shooting at her. Pepper ran behind a column. Judy walked over when Pepper didn't peek to see where Judy was. When she peeked Judy grabbed her and threw her to the floor. "Die!" She yelled. "You first!" Pepper yelled and fired her repulsor.

Judy stood there for a moment then collapsed on the floor. Pepper sat up and immediately felt the pain of regret. "I-I didn't mean to do that! All I wanted was to put you in jail not kill you!" She said. "Whatever..." Judy said weakly. "Your still alive?" Pepper asked.

"I have two bombs on the garage floor about to blow in a few minutes so either way we're both gonna die..." Judy said. Pepper quickly got up thinking of Rhodey and her dad. "I need these!" she said grabbing the keys in Judys pocket then ran back to the car. She opened the car door and quickly pulled her dad out.

"D-Dad I need you to drive far away from here now!" She said pulling him to the drivers seat. "What why?" He asked. "Just trust me!" She said.

"Not without you" he said. "Please dad I can't lose you again!" She said about to cry. "I don't want to lose you either!" He said. "Please just trust me" she said. Virgil paused for a moment. "Fine..." He said. "Take Rhodey and drive to the nearest hospital, I sent Tony there" she said. "What if he's not there?" He asked.

"Uhhh...Rhodey! locate Tonys armor through your phone he should be at the hospital" she said. Rhodey nodded as he switched to the passengers seat. Pepper gave a quick hug to her father. "I love you!" She said running to her armor. Virgil got in the car and drove out of the garage.

"Alright how's it going" she said putting the helmet back on. "Motor functions successfully fixed" said the computer. She armored up. "Locate any bombs in the hotel" she said. "Locating..." Said the computer. "Two bombs found in your location" said the computer.

The system displayed the locations and how much time left until detonation. "How many people in the building?" She asked. "One person remains" said the computer referring to Judy. "Ten seconds until detonation" said the computer.

Pepper flew over to Judy and hoisted her up. "Five, four, three, two..." Said the computer. She flew out just in time when the bombs detonated. The building collapsed once again. Pepper left Judy by an ambulance then activated her shield to cover the civilians in danger of getting crushed.

Soon enough the building became too much for her to handle. She fell to her knees as the building started to feel heavier than it was. "Power draining rapidly" said the computer.

She thought about all the people that depended on her, their lives were in her hands and if she failed she thought would have killed many.

"No...no more deaths!" She yelled. She stood up bending her knees, using all her strength. She hovered up, pushing the building up with her shield. "Warning running on reserved back up power, shutting down shields to save power" said the computer.

"NO!" She yelled. The armor dropped its shields and the building started falling on her along with the rest about to crush the civilians.

**(Yet another cliff hanger I am so sorry but you know the best suspense comes from them cliffys! Anyways REVIEW! :D)**


	7. One last attempt

**(Alright I have a confession to make...I've been cheating on you guys...I've been hanging out with PS3 and Xbox 360 THERE I SAID IT! I didn't mean to I don't know what happened but I just had a really fun time with those guys Q. Q every time I go to write a chapter the Xbox looks at me with a sad power button or the PS3 sends messages to my mind saying "go play with me..." it's not my fault MKAY! But now I am back to finally update something! So here we go)**

Pepper fell with debris tumbling down on her making the fall faster with the weight adding on her. "It's all over...I'm so sorry" She said closing her eyes. Right when the building was about to crush the civilians it stopped right where it was with all the broken chunks suspended in the air.

Pepper was almost about to plunge to the ground when she was caught. "Alright Rhodey I got her now hold the building until the ground is all clear" Tony said. Once Rhodey had told him the story at the hospital he immediately ran out, dodging all the doctors and nurses that tried to pin him and armored up to go save her.

He landed on the roof of a stable building and set her down. "Computer override Rescues controls and unlock her helmet" he said. The computer did what it was told. The helmet clicked indicating it was loose and ready to detach, he took off the helmet. Her face had few black ash smudges and her expression looked droopy and almost dead looking. She had dried tears on her cheeks.

"Pepper hey are you ok?" He asked. "No..." She said weakly. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I couldn't save them...it's all my fault" she said. "No, no they're fine Rhodey and I came just in time and nobody got hurt" he said. "That just goes to show that I was weak and I couldn't handle something like this myself" she said. "No one could and even with armor there's still only so much you can do" he said.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. "I just want to go home..." She said with her voice crackling as she cried. "I know...we'll get through this" he stroked the back of her head and comforted her the best he could.

"Listen I gotta help the others you just stay here and armor down" he said. "N-No you need to go back to the hospital! And wait how did you gain control of your armor back?" She asked. "Pepper you know I have my ways" he chuckled. "Just go back to the hospital I don't want that wound to open up again" she said.

"Ill be fine don't worry" he said. She sighed. "Promise you won't get hurt again?" She asked. "Promise" he said. "Well you can go on one condition, I help too" she said. "No way you've been fighting and taking care of this situation the whole time you gotta rest" he said. "This is not up for debate Tony" she got up. He got up with her then pressed something on her back which made her armor shut down.

She collapsed from the weight but was caught just in time. "Your right it's not" he chuckled. "Anthony you better undo what you just did!" She yelled. He pressed another button that retracted her armor into the backpack then gave her a sweet kiss. "Sit tight ill be back soon" he said then took off. "TONY!" She yelled.

He cleared the cars and people on the ground so Rhodey can set down the building. Once that task was done he signaled him to drop the load. "Alright Rhodes let it go" he said. Rhodey placed it on the ground then landed next to Tony. "Where's Pepper?" He asked. "She's safe right now we gotta find Judy who knows what her next move is gonna be" Tony said. Rhodey looked past him.

"I don't think she's up to anything..." He said pointing. Judy was in the hands of the paramedics, she looked too weak to do anything. Tony walked over to her with nothing but anger in his emotions. "Judy..." He said. "Look who it is" she said. She sat up and waved off the paramedics who were about to set her back down.

"I'm fine, can I have a few minutes alone guys?" She asked. They nodded then went to go tend to anyone else who got injured. "Why did you do all this..." He asked. "Because...you hurt me...real bad Tony" she said. "So you thought killing an innocent girl along with innocent people was a good way to get revenge?" He said firmly.

"At first I just wanted to kill you and Potts but the civilians got in the way but I was so fixed on killing the both of you I did what was necessary in order to achieve what I wanted to do" she said. "Computer run brain analysis" he said. He waited a few seconds for the computers response.

Once he heard the report everything became clear to him. "Judy...why didn't you ever tell me you were having self issues?" He asked. "Because I thought you would think I was a freak... I thought that if you knew I was mentally mad you would break up with me...but you did anyway" she said. "I broke up with you because I was having family issues not because it was something with you" he said.

"And you should know better, I would never reject you for being the way you were I would've helped you as best as I could" he said. "You would?" She asked. "Yeah" he said. "I guess I should tell you something now..." She said. "What is it?" He asked.

"I actually...planted a few bombs under ground that are going to go off in a few seconds..." She said. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "It's alright no one is going to get hurt everyone's out of the way the only thing is that building where you left Pepper...uh yeah that's going down" she said.

"Well this is good actually because if she dies then we can be together again!" She said happily. "Over my dead body!" He yelled. The ground exploded so sudden. The building Pepper was on collapsed. "Tony help!" Judy yelled. The ambulance truck was flipped over with Judy trapped inside. He heard a faint scream coming from the building.

...

"Alright gotta think fast..." Pepper said trying to keep her cool. She jumped from broken chunk to broken chunk as the building tumbled down with her backpack on her back. Now came the crucial moment, she had to make a move fast or else she went down with the building. She took a deep breath. "Leap of faith here" she said then took a big jump pushing herself away from the collapsed building.

She punched the center trying to armor up but it wouldn't work. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She said. "Pepper!" Tony cried out. "Tony!" She yelled turning to his direction. He caught her just in time then set her down away from danger.

"Never shut down my armor again..." She said. "Agreed" he said. "Where's Judy?" She asked. "...She's dead Pepper" he said. Her eyes widened surprised by that answer. "What happened? Did the building collapse on her?" She asked. He started explaining the story to her.

**Flashback**

"Tony help!" Judy yelled. She was trapped under the truck. Tony heard a faint scream coming from the collapsing building. He saw Pepper trying to escape her possible death. "Tony help!" Judy yelled again. If he helped Judy Pepper would for sure die but if he helped Pepper Judy would be trapped and eventually die under the ruble that would soon crush her.

Rhodey wasn't around to help him so he had to choose, Pepper or Judy? Of course he had no doubt about saving Pepper but his good side felt bad for Judy. All she ever wanted was to be with him, but she did try to kill them after all. He went with his gut and took off to save Pepper. "NO! TONY!" She yelled. "Pepper!" He yelled.

**End of flashback**

**"**I wouldn't have minded if you did save Judy..." Pepper said. "Huh?" Tony said. "I think inside she was just confused and alone" she said. "She probably didn't have a very good childhood and those problems corrupted her growing up" she said. "I guess your right...but still I had to save you!" He said. "And I'm grateful" she said. She handed him her backpack. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. "Just please, you'll see" she said. He supported the armored backpack with his leg up as he pressed buttons Pepper never knew they were there. "Here" he said helping her put her arms through the straps. She pressed the center then was able to armor up. She flew over to the destruction then started digging. Tony followed her and questioned what was she doing.

"I don't believe she's dead" she said. Finally after removing so much ruble she made it down to the ambulance truck. She found Judy who seemed unharmed by the ruble surprisingly. Pepper pulled her out and set her down on the street. "She's alive but unconscious" she said. "Hey another ambulance should be here soon I called them and more cops should be here too" Rhodey said landing next to them. "Thanks Rhodes" Tony said. They stuck around to wait for the ambulance to come and take Judy.

Pepper looked around at the destruction. "I wonder what they're going to do to her..." She said to herself. Tony came up to her and put and arm around her. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah...I'm fine" she said. "Doesn't sound like it" he said. "Well other than my injuries that are killing me I think I'm good" she said. "Do you need to go to the hospital too?" He asked. "No as a matter of fact I want you to go back please" she said. "Nah I'm good" he said.

She grabbed his wrist then pulled him to an alley where no one was. "Let me see it" she said. "What?" He chuckled. "You heard me now if you say your fine let me see!" She said. He sighed then detached the whole front part of his armor and pulled his shirt up half way. She examined the gun shot wound. "This was just patched you need to go back and rest" she said. "I do not Pepper I'm fine" he said. Suddenly she noticed another blood stain on his shirt.

"Wait what's this?" She asked pulling his shirt all the way up. "It's nothing!" He said trying to pull it back down. She eventually beat him and saw a wound patched up on his chest. "Tony!" She said. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I don't even want to talk about that one" he said. "Damnit Tony you need to be careful!" She said and gently slapped his arm. She placed her hand on his chest and looked at it with a concerned look. "I'll be fine" he took her hand and gave her a reassured look. He pulled his shirt down and put back on the front piece. They walked back to where Rhodey was.

"They took Judy" he said. "Can we go home?" She asked. "Alright we go everything taken care of you guys can go, thanks for everything" said an officer walking up to them. "Sure thing" Tony said. He took Peppers hand. "Now we can go home" he said. "Promise when we get back to New York you will go to the hospital?" She asked. "Only if you come with me" he said. "Fine" she rolled her eyes.

"Warning approximately ten minutes left until all power is depleted" said the computer in Peppers suit. "Uh Tony..." She said. "Yeah?" He said. "Do you mind uh...carrying me?" She said embarrassed. "Power about to run out?" He asked. "Yeah..." She said taking off her helmet. He chuckled then picked her up bridal style. "Off we go princess!" He said. "Alright, alright don't make a scene" she grumbled.

**(FINALLY! Finished a story! And sorry I know I said I would update Potts in wonderland but that one is taking longer than expected but ill do my best. I think ill leave that one for last it's not even popular so it can wait XD I'm FOR SURE updating friends with benefits and this is the part of me and Visions and Nightmares. Alright I'm gonna let you guys in on something I have three new stories coming up BUT I'm only gonna say the names. Once I finish what I already have on my plate ill add some more, but for now here are the future stories: **

**-Encoded**

**-Unexpected**

**-In your shoes **

**I'm actually excited about In your shoes if only you knew why XD and I think Encoded is gonna be a lot of fun but as for unexpected lets just say it's sad :( but it becomes happy. So that's it for now.)**

**(REVIEW!)**


End file.
